


Explore If You Want

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Mention/Implied, Innocent Zen, Jumin is a kinky bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: Zen is invited to Jumin's house.While Jumin is busy, Zen decided to have a look around.Needless to say, he is confused by what he finds.





	Explore If You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I was told by a friend to write this  
> It's pretty short but I liked writing it

Zen had agreed to a commercial Jumin had offered him. At least it wasn't a cat food one this time. He had been invited over to Jumin's house to finalize the plans for the ad over dinner. Hopefully Zen didn't get too pissed at Jumin, although he did agree to put Elizabeth the 3rd in another room while he was there. Now THAT was surprising. 

That man loves his cat more than anything and he put Zen higher than her? Just gotta be a strike of kindness right? Zen knocked on the door to Jumin's place, rocking on his heels as he waited for the door to open. A moment later, Jumin opened the door and invited him in. 

Zen had to admit, his place was pretty damn nice. “You can look around if you want, just don't go in the door I labeled ‛Elizabeth 3rd' because she's in there." Jumin said as he went to fetch the ad information. Zen nodded then walked off to check out the rooms. 

There was a large bedroom with a very comfy looking bed, a fancy bathroom, a nice guest room, and another room. Zen found this room quite strange, there were strange objects and many chains scattered around the room, along with some scary looking furniture-type things? 

“What the hell...?" He decided to leave that room and head back to the dining room. Jumin was there with dinner set out at the table and papers next to him. “I assume this food is of your liking Zen?" Jumin asked. “Yes, thank you..." Zen replied, still thinking of that strange room. 

“Something wrong?" Zen was caught off guard. “I just have a question, what was that room with all the chains and stuff? And why would you buy that weird furniture?" Jumin let out a little laugh at those questions. “Well, how about I show you after dinner?~" He said with a wink. 

Zen froze, Jumin just had something in that eye right? 

That's it right? 

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
